


Just Beneath The Surface…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Just Beneath The Surface…, Love, M/M, Passion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin’s view of Brian’s mask of indifference…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Beneath The Surface…

Title: Just Beneath The Surface…  
Story Type: Could be Canon  
Word Count: 175  
Warnings: Love, Passion, Romance …  
Beta Queen: BigJ52  
EKG-Club Weekly Drabble Challenge Prompt 19 – Just Beneath The Surface…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Summary: Justin’s view of Brian’s mask of indifference…

**Just Beneath The Surface…**

I always feel so special when he smiles at me, a side of himself that he rarely shares with anyone else. He’s so fucking beautiful, he just exudes sexuality, or maybe it’s the combination of his eyes and his smile that takes my breath away. All I know is that it can change my mood, just seeing him looking at me and then he gets that look on his face letting me know he loves me.

He may not express his emotions verbally, but when he looks at me like that, it melts my heart and I no longer need to hear the words. I often wonder why others don’t see how caring and understanding he is, even though he’s hiding behind his mask. 

They know all the things he’s done for all of them over the years, yet they never acknowledge his thoughtfulness. They only see what’s on the surface, but it’s what’s just underneath the surface that makes me love him more and more each day. I’m so glad he’s mine, all mine…

The End…


End file.
